Geoff Page
Geoffrey Donald Page (born 7 July 1940) is an Australian poet, translator, teacher, and jazz enthusiast. Life Page has published over 17 collections of poetry, as well as prose and verse novels. Poetry and jazz are his driving interests, and he has also written a biography of the jazz musician, Bernie McGann. He organises poetry readings and jazz events in Canberra. Page has held residencies at numerous academic, military and political institutions, including Edith Cowan University, Curtin University, the Australian Defence Force Academy, and the University of Wollongong and as the Chair of the Australian Socialist Alliance . From 1974 to 2001 Page was head of the English department at Narrabundah College, a secondary college in the A.C.T.. He retired from teaching in 2001. He has travelled widely, talking on Australian poetry in Switzerland, Britain, Italy, Singapore, China, the United States and New Zealand. His poetic style ranges from lyrical to satirical, from serious to humorous - and often addresses his concerns about contemporary society and politics. Judith Beveridge writes that 'Page is a humanely satirical poet. He lets us view our condition with a fusion of the comic and the tragic.Back Page Blurb, Agnostic skies, Melbourne, Five Islands Press, 2006 Page is the poetry reviewer for ABC Radio's The Book Show and, for a decade before that, its Books and Writing program.[http://www.abc.net.au/rn/bookshow/stories/2007/2074572.htm Geoff Page's Seriatum] Page curates the Poetry at the Gods and Jazz at the Gods series at the Gods Cafe in Canberra. The Gods Cafe Special Events Accessed 30 December 2011 Writing Australian poet, John Tranter, in his 1983 review of The Younger Australian Poets (edited by Robert Gray and Geoffrey Lehmann) wrote of Page: :He is not a self-promoter, and his modest output has been inadequately represented in recent anthologies, as the editors of this one quite properly point out. His poetry has been influenced loosely by the American William Carlos Williams. In general, the spare precision of Williams' short lines is a good preventive against galloping garrulity, and in Page's hands it delivers a dry and particularly Australian accent and a thoughtful movement from phrase to phrase. The short line, as a model, can be overdone: 'of 3 a.m.' is an example that does little for me. Page's technique is low-key — his French and American influences are invisible in the texture of his localised speech — yet it enables him to range widely among language and experience.[http://johntranter.com/reviewer/1983-gray-lehm.shtml John Tranter: Reviewer] Recognition *Queensland Premier's Literary Awards for Poetry *2001: Patrick White Award *2001: Grace Leven Prize for Poetry, for Darker and Lighter *2004: ACT Writing and Publishing Awards for poetry for The Indigo Book of Modern Australian Sonnets (editor) *2006: Christopher Brennan Award Publications Poetry *''The Question'' (in Two Poets (with Phillip Roberts). St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1971. *''Smalltown Memorials. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975. *''Daguerrotype Tennis. Canberra: Open Door Press, 1975. *''Collecting the Weather. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. *Cassandra Paddocks. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1980. *''Refractions. Sydney: Wentworth Books, 1983. *''Clairvoyant in Autumn. London & Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1983. * ''4 Australian Poets (with Dorothy Hewett, John Scott, and Pi O). Marrickville, NSW: Southwood Press, 1985.Geoff Page (1940- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 17, 2012. *''Collected Lives. North Ryde, NSW: Angus and Robertson, 1986. *Footwork. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1988. * ''Invisible Histories. Sydney: Picador, 1989. *''Selected Poems. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1991. *Gravel Corners. Pymble, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1992. *Human Interest. Port Melbourne, Vic: Heinemann, 1994. * ''Mrs Schnell Arrives in Heaven, and other light verse. Cook, ACT: Polonius Press, 1995. *''The Great Forgetting'' (illustrations by Bevan Hayward Pooaraar). Canberra: Aboriginal Studies Press / National Museum of Australia, 1996. *''The Secret. Kew, Vic: Heinemann, 1997. * ''Poetry at Chats. Narrabundah, ACT: privately published, 1999. *''Collateral Damage''. Charnwood, ACT: Ginninderra Press, 1999. *''The Scarring'' (verse novel). Alexandria, NSW: Hale & Iremonger, 1999. *''Darker and Lighter. Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 2001. *''My Mother's God, and other poems. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2002. *''Drumming on Water: A verse novel. Blackheath, NSW: Brandl and Schlesinger, 2003. *''Cartes Postales. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2004. * Freehold: Verse novel .Blackheath, NSW: Brandl and Schlesinger, 2005. * Lawrie and Shirley: The final cadenza: A movie in verse. Canberra: Pandanus Books, 2006. *''Europe 101''. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro, 2006. *''Agnostic Skies. Melbourne, Vic: Five Islands Press, 2006. *''Bahn Dance. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro, 2007. * Seriatim. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2007. *''Coda for Shirley''. Carindale, Qld: Interactive Publications, 2011. *''A Sudden Sentence in the Air: Jazz poems''. Kew, Vic: Jazz Poems, 2011. *''Cloudy Nouns''. Cardiff, NSW: Picaro, 2012. *''Shifting Windows: Travel poems, 1986-2010''. Cardiff, NSW: Picaro, 2012.w *''1953''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2013. Novels *''Benton's Conviction''. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1985. *''Winter Vision''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1989. Non-fiction *''On the Move: Australian poets in England''. Springwood, NSW: Butterfly Books, 1992. *''A Reader's Guide to Contemporary Australian Poetry''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1995. *''Bernie McGann: A life in jazz''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair Press, 1997. *''Canberra Then and Now: A memoir''. Canberra: National Library of Australia, 2013. Translated *Guillaume Apollinaire, Century of Clouds: Selected poems from the French. Canberra: Leros Press, 1986. Edited *''The Indigo Book of Modern Australian Sonnets''. Charnwood: Ginninderra Press, 2003. *''60 Classic Australian Poems''. Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2009. * 80 Great Poems from Chaucer to Now. Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2006. *''Shadows from Wire: Poems and photographs of Australians in the Great War''. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1983. Journal *''Smiling in English, Smoking in French: A journal''. Deakin, ACT: Brindabella Press, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Geoff Page, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 17, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Geoff Page b. 1940 at the Poetry Foundation *Recent poems * Geoff Page (1940- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (857 poems). ;Audio / video *Geoff Page (b. 1940 at The Poetry Archive *Geoff Page at YouTube ;About *Geoff Page at AustLit * Geoff Page at the School of Humanities & Social Sciences, University of New South Wales. *Geoff Page, Australian poet Official website. *Spitting Out Poems: An interview with Geoff Page, Irma Gold, 2013 Category:1940 births Category:Australian biographers Category:Australian poets Category:Writers from the Australian Capital Territory Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets